BE,S I: What Happens in Vegas
by cpneb
Summary: Surprise! An unplanned Blue Eyes, Shining Special Intermezzi: a little interlude in the BE,S arc. While Kim took the Tweebs on the mission and learned the joys of mind control, James and Anne...well, read and find out! Chapter 2 is up...now.
1. Chapter 1: Getaway

_**BE,S I: What Happens in Vegas...**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. Thanks to the creators of the show for the opening dialog (from the episode, _**"The Twin Factor"**_). All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**--**

**A/N Forward: **

--

This began as a thought in my head, planted by the wonderful work of ja, a very bad set of commercials, too much time talking to Star-Eva01, and a very nasty plot squirrel.

This is an unplanned surprise BE,S Special Intermezzi: a little interlude in the **Blue Eyes, Shining** arc.

This is the other side of the day from "The Twin Factor."

And, remember: what happens in Vegas...

--

Chapter 1: _**Getaway**_

--

Anne smiled: "We've got our spousal encounter session today, remember?" she said, wearing her lighter blue tee-shirt and navy blue shorts.

Kim inhaled the entire piece of bacon when she heard her mother and almost sent it down thr wrong pipe. She held back her choking sounds, looked up from her breakfast, and frowned: "That thing at Lake Middleton? That's _today_?"

James laughed. "You _betcha_," he replied. "Your mother and I get to reconnect emotionally…and do some serious fly-fishing!"

Anne looked not-at-all totally excited and leaned back towards James, lifting an eyebrow. "I'm not sure who picked the venue, but it may be fun."

"Hon, don't forget your hat," James ignored 'the look' and plopped the fishing hat, complete with hooks on it, onto his wife's head.

'This hat is so not a fashion statement,' Anne groaned inside.

"Errr," Kim said, trying to figure out a way out of Tweeb-sitting, "speaking of forgetting, I totally spaced on the baby-sitting."

"Kimmie, you made a commitment," Anne replied.

"Two commitments, actually: I'm supposed to go on a mission today," she looked at her eggs, hoping her parents would take pity on her and that the whole sitch would blow over.

It didn't work.

After her dad suggested that she take 'them' with her and she asked her mom to tell him that his was a bad idea, her mom just ignored her frustration major.

"Oh, Kimmie, I'm sure Jim and Tim would love to visit a secret lab with you," Anne replied, certain that Kim was now in a corner of no return.

Kim gave in, suggesting that she could become an only child, eliciting a quiet chuckle from both Anne and James.

Anne smiled "See you tonight, Kimmie, and thanks for watching the boys."

"Have fun on your mission, now," James smiled. "But easy on the snacks. Remember: candy is dandy, but fruit helps you poop," he added as he headed out the door.

"Fruit: check," Kim replied as the door shut behind her parents.

"They get to have _all_ the fun, and all I get is 'Them,'" Kim groused, leaving her breakfast on the table and heading up to her room to contemplate a double murder if they were in her space…again.

--

Anne backed the car down the driveway, glancing over at her husband.

"Laptops in the back?" she asked.

"Check."

"Suitcases packed?"

"Check," he replied as she backed onto the street, stopping the car before putting it into drive to head down the street.

"Got the airline tickets and the rental car confirmation?"

"Yes, 'Wanda,' I do," he grinned, and he pinched her thigh, just above the knee.

"Thanks, 'Eugene,'" she smirked and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek and caressing his thigh underneath his short pants. "I do love it when you show off some leg, 'Eugene,'" she giggled with that hint of a purr that drove James to distraction every time.

"Hey! That's my line, 'Wanda,'" he laughed as he slid one hand over and caressed his wife's right leg. She glanced over at him and frowned, then grinned as he lifted one eyebrow, mimicking a certain totally-unflappable space alien from the television show and movies.

"No distractions, mister," she chuckled as she finally had the urge to put the car into drive and move forward. Ten minutes later, she turned onto the highway to Denver, the opposite direction from Lake Middleton. She resisted the urge to take his hand in hers and move it. "We've got to make our flight, so be nice."

"Will do," he replied.

"Don't you mean 'Will Du'?" 'Wanda' joked, and 'Eugene' laughed.

"He certainly did grind Kimmie's beans, didn't he?" Eugene replied. "Though, he was looking at you like you were a 10-gigawatt laser at an optical engineer's convention."

"Well," she laughed, "I _was_ wearing the purple," she replied. "How did you know what he was doing?"

"And, you _know_ what that does to me," he laughed. "Besides, I watched him from the other room when you headed out the door: he was checking you out," he grinned, and she blushed.

"At least, I give him credit for having excellent taste," he added, turning on the radio and not seeing his wife's double-wide grin and beet-red blush that almost matched her hair.

She turned, and James looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I cancelled the airline tickets," she smiled. "I got us another ride," she added.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, and she continued, "I called in a favor."

He looked up and saw the sign indicating this road terminated at the Air Force Base ahead.

"Are we channeling Kimmie-Cub, 'Wanda'?" He smirked, and she snorted.

She pulled up at the gate, placed the car in park, and lowered the window. "Dr. Anne Possible and Dr. James Possible, for General Stonebender," she smiled and handed him both sets of identification for each of them: Colorado Drivers' licenses, her Middleton Regional Medical Center id, and James' Middleton Space Center id.

"Yes, Ma'am," the guard responded as two others came out. One walked around the car with a mirror on a long handle, sliding the mirror underneath the car on a regular basis, while the other walked around the car in the other direction, leading a large German shepherd. They both nodded, sad the twin gates lifted. "You're cleared to the tarmac, Ma'am; if you'll just follow the Mumvee," the guard handed her back the ids, stepped back onto the platform, and saluted as Anne placed the vehicle into drive to head in..

--

James still could not believe his luck as they headed down the runway at Buckley Air Force base. 'I always knew she was special, but to give up a day for me…' he smiled inside as they took off.

His wonderful wife knew just how hard he had been working on the Kepler project and the project with the Space Station. She knew how late he was coming home from work at night, exhausted to the point that, more than a few times, he had fallen asleep fully clothed in his chair and spent the night next to his bed.

She had awakened and found him, snoring, in his suit. She'd managed to remove his suit coat and shoes; he knew this because he would wake up, covered with a throw so he wouldn't be cold.

One morning, he even woke up and realized that he was not alone in the chair: Anne was curled up, next to him, her arms around his neck and a smile on her face. He nuzzled her neck, and she purred like an auburn-furred cat. More than once he would wake, finding himself sharing the chair: her, either by his side in the chair or on his lap, wrapped in both him and the throw covering them both.

So, he was more than shocked when he received the email confirming their trip today and their event registration. It was most definitely something he wanted to do, but he knew that she wasn't thrilled about the idea, so it had shocked him when he realized that she was the one who had registered him…and, he was shocked to learn that she was registered, as well.

When he asked her about it at home that night, before they went to bed, he was shocked to learn that she had begun to dabble in it, as well. "I saw how happy you were when you were doing it," she explained, "so I knew it couldn't be all bad. I decided to try it once, and I realized that I enjoyed it, almost as much as you do," she grinned before she turned off the side table lamp, plunging the room into darkness. "Almost," she giggled in the dark. "I thought we could have some fun…together," she added.

They did, indeed, have fun.

He glanced over at her and watched her dine on her breakfast, provided by the General and his aide, and he smiled, remembering the entire exchange

"General, it was very nice of you to pick us up and take us to Vegas," Anne smiled as the General shook her hand and that of James after she parked the car just off the tarmac, next to a pair of smiling individuals, and she and James stepped out of the vehicle.

"It's no problem, Dr: I was at Colorado Springs on business after leaving D. C. yesterday morning, and I have to be in Nevada for Red Flag at noon, so this is truly a 'no big,'" he grinned as he escorted her up the stairs of the BayRiver aircraft.

"General, this isn't necessary," Anne replied when the General asked her how she liked her eggs as he escorted her to an exquisite Corinthian leather passenger seats

"Dr. Possible, it's most definitely demanded, after you saved the lives of six of my people after that Red Flag accident," General Stonebender replied.

"It's 'no big.'" She retorted, and James smiled inside.

"But, it _is_ big, Ma'am: you saved six lives while you were doing another brain surgery at the same time."

"It was only three at a time," she corrected the General. "Your people stabilized the last three that were injured so we could operate on the more critical cases first: they deserve the kudos," she countered. "I only had to keep an eye on three monitors in my OR and kibbitz your surgeons' efforts."

"But, you, Dr. Possible: you're the one who kept 4 brain surgeries going at the same time, and at four different locations," he countered, and James smiled.

"Very well," she sighed, and James chuckled inside. "Two, over-easy, please." She paused as he nodded before she continued. "Do you have a place I can change? I want to get ready," she smiled, and James knew that the General was even more hooked as he pointed to a rear restroom. "I'll only be a few," she told James and headed away, bag waiting for her at the rear of the craft.

When the door closed, General Stonebender took James' nod that he wanted the same, following her to the rear and turning to the galley area. James could hear the general and his aide laughing and cooking, the utensils clinking against the sides of the skillets. The general came back to the front of the aircraft, followed by the aide pushing a cart with three covered dishes, three large glasses of orange juice, and three coffee mugs, all steaming.

The general sat across from James. "I don't get to cook all that often, so it's a treat when my aide lets me," he chuckled, and the aide winked at James. "Sir," the general continued, "You _do_ realize just how lucky you are to be married to such a lovely and quite remarkable woman?" he grinned as the aide placed the covered dishes on the small tables.

"Every morning when I wake up, General, and every night before I go to sleep," James replied with an honest smile. The general started to say something but his mouth froze open, framed by a very wide grin. James suspected the culprit, and he turned.

He wasn't surprised or disappointed.

Anne had replaced her blue shorts with a pair of brown Capri pants, and the socks and shoes had been exchanged for a pair of open-toed sandals. Her pullover shirt had been switched for a Hawaiian shirt that had to have been run through one of Dr. Wade Load's nuclear experiments, or something the Twins had absconded with from the Space Center, and connected to a household appliance…again. The flowers on it definitely encompassed every color of the rainbow, while the collar was a stark ivory white.

Anne had put her hair up: James assumed this because she was wearing a large floppy straw hat with a thin purple ribbon wrapped around it: the result was that Anne's neck, usually hidden by her hair, was exposed for the entire world to see. The sunglasses were perched on the brim of the hat, and she smiled as she approached the men.

The General and James, unknown to each other, had the same thought cross their minds:

'I now understand why vampires smile so much: they've all seen that neck.'

The aide smiled as she uncovered Anne's dish and whispered, "You go, girl!"

Anne blushed and mouthed a 'thank you' to the aide.

The takeoff was uneventful, and the flight was perfect.

James used a few moments after finishing breakfast to change clothes, excusing himself and heading for the rear of the aircraft and his bag.

The aide was in the galley when James emerged from the bathroom and smiled at her as he turned to walk back to his seat. She immediately put the glasses down and stepped out to watch him walk away.

"Forgive me," she reached up and touched the small cross under her uniform, "but I could certainly use some 'scientist on a plate', right about now," and she felt her face turn totally red as she imagined Dr. James Possible, an apple in his mouth, trussed up on a dinner table like a roasted pig. She quickly stepped back into the galley, found a pitcher of ice water, and dumped the contents on her shoulders, soaking her back and front with cold water. She now needed to change into some dry clothes, she thought, but she was certain that the mental image she's had in her head was soooo worth the uniform cleaning bill.

James looked over at Anne, now finished with breakfast and having retrieved her laptop, pounding on the keys. He smiled, and she looked up at him and returned the smile. She then turned her attention back to her keyboard.

He reached for his notepad and began to continue on his next project.

--

"Welcome to the Las Vegas, Las Vegas resort, sir, and…whoa, Nellie, and a ring-a-ding-ding deluxe," the agent behind the hotel desk whistled at Anne. "What can I _do_ for _you_, chicky-baby?" he added, tilting his hat back. His rather vocal appraisal of Anne had her blushing, but a part of her felt wonderful and beautiful. Though she was always embarrassed when someone gave her compliments on her looks, she did enjoy them.

"We're here for the EF-One convention," James replied with a chuckle, both at Anne's blushing face and at the man's attire: pure 1920s gangster-style.

"Down the hall, the first door on the right," he grinned, and he whistled as Anne walked away.

"Psst!" He called to James as James followed her, and he returned with a questioning look on his face.

"Your wife?" the desk agent asked, and James nodded. "No offense, but she's h-o-t- hot. You ever want to get rid of her, call Jilly from Jersey, and I'll definitely take her off your hands in a heartbeat," he grinned.

James sighed and walked away. "Show folk," he muttered as he caught up with Anne.

"Names, please?" the young man asked, but he was smiling as he did, because everyone recognized-

"Eugene Crumholtz," James Possible replied. "And here, for the first time, is my wife, Wanda."

"You're _Wanda_?" a young woman behind her gasped, and Anne turned and nodded.

"I _love_ your work, Wanda!" she exclaimed.

Anne blushed, and James beamed.

'Oh, yeah: hooked in the first 5 minutes,' James laughed inside.

--

chapter now complete

**--**

**Author's afterward:**

--

What's going to happen?

Who is this mysterious woman who admires 'Wanda's work'?

And, just what is Wanda's 'work'?

Well, remember: what happens in Vegas, especially on a one-day trip, stays in Vegas.

--

_**What Happens in Vegas:**_

Chapter 1: Getaway

Chapter 2: Morning Meet n' Greet

Chapter 3: Afternoon Fun

Chapter 4: Goodnight, Wanda and Eugene

Epilogue: replay?

--

2009.07.19


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Meet n’ Greet

_**BE,S I: What Happens in Vegas...**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. Thanks to the creators of the show for the opening dialog (from the episode, _**"The Twin Factor"**_). All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**--**

**A/N Forward: **

--

This began as a thought in my head, planted by the wonderful work of ja, a very bad set of commercials, too much time talking to Star-Eva01, and a very nasty plot squirrel.

This is an unplanned surprise BE, S Special Intermezzi: a little interlude in the **Blue Eyes, Shining** arc.

This is the other side of the day from "The Twin Factor."

And, remember: what happens in Vegas...

--

Chapter 2: _**Morning Meet n' Greet**_

--

"Names, please?" the young man asked, but he was smiling as he did, because everyone recognized-

"Eugene Crumholtz," James Possible replied. "And here, for the first time, is my wife, Wanda."

"You're _Wanda_?" From a small group behind Anne, a young woman gasped, and Anne turned and nodded.

"I _love_ your work, Wanda!" she exclaimed.

Anne blushed, and James beamed.

'Oh, yeah: hooked in under 5 seconds,' James laughed inside.

"Are you going to read later today?" the young woman asked, and Anne nodded, generating applause from the group with the young lady. "This will be a real treat: Wanda, reading Wanda," she added as they headed off into the crowd. "I'll see you later," the young woman called out as she and her friends headed after another writer, talking excitedly about the chance to hear Wanda read.

"Well, Wanda, I told you: you do have some real-live fans," James commented with a smile, and Anne blushed again.

"I knew that I had some readers, but someone like her?"

"What?" James asked, fairly certain he understood his wife's comment: he had felt the same way at his first Conclave.

"She looks so…normal," Anne explained.

James laughed. "I've told you before, Wanda," he replied as they placed their name badges on their shirts and headed underneath the sign that read: _**5th Annual West Coast FanFiction Writer's Conclave. **_"You're a really good writer, and it's not just your subject matter, either," he added.

"I know what you tell me, Eugene, but it's different when you tell me and when I read the reviews. Now," she looked a bit shocked at the mini-mass of people in the hall, "I'm really here, and I have fans that are real. It's a bit surprising, that's all. There's a whole lot to take in...more than I imagined."

"Get used to it, Wanda," James smiled a sly smile. "It's a bigger universe…in here, out there," he waved his hands as if to encompass the either space.

Anne playfully punched James in the ribs, and they both laughed as James tried to get his breath back

'It's just so…overwhelming,' Anne thought, 'like my first surgical patient, back in residency,' she added as they headed for the masses.

--

James and Anne walked into the convention area, laptop and miscellaneous bags slung over their shoulders.

"'Wanda'," he said, "Excuse me, I'll be right back. I need to get IC," James announced and walked into the back of one of nearby unoccupied booths with his bags.

Anne stood and wondered what he meant or what he was going to do. She had learned, long ago, that nothing that her husband did would surprise her.

After a few moments, he emerged from the rear of the booth, and she couldn't help but smile. He had changed his pants to official 'Captain Constellation Flag Officer' attire, space-going, dress blues. His shirt was still the same, but it was now almost completely hidden by his jacket: a Flag Officer's jacket, with the insignia on the collar of a Fleet Admiral. On his head was the white beret of a Starship Commander, and she saluted him with a lopsided smile when he was within a few feet of her.

"Admiral," she stated, and he smiled and returned her salute. Then, she dropped her salute and giggled out loud when she looked at the name on the uniform. "Crumholtz?"

"That's _Fleet_ Admiral Crumholtz, Ma'am," he replied, dropping his salute.

"Admiral," a pair of young people, both wearing Captain Constellation uniforms, walked up and saluted. James returned the salute, and they lowered theirs after he dropped his. "Are you reading this time, sir?"

"I am, but only a part of a chapter of my current story," he replied, and they both smiled.

"We'll be there, sir," they responded, almost in unison and, with another salute, they all headed away.

"How many fans do you have, 'Admiral'?" She asked as they headed for the food area.

"There are a lot of CC fans, and I have a few of them that have 'fav'ed' my stories, and I've been lucky enough to get a lot of reviews, even though I don't have as many readers as some of the 'Great Writers,'" he explained as they stopped at the drink counter and ordered two Grande-sized black coffees.

"No latte, no flavoring?" the server looked disappointed.

"Triple-strong on mine: take the hair off a midshipman's chest," James smiled, and the server made his a triple espresso.

"Single espresso for me," Anne commented as the server looked at her.

"What's the damage?" James asked, reaching for his wallet.

"I'll take one, just like the Admiral's," a male voice said from behind them. They turned in surprise to see a young man that both recognized. He grinned slightly as he added, "by the way Admiral, your money's no good here

--

The slender dark-haired young man was not in his normal attire, at least not the clothes that Anne and James had seen him in before when he visited their home: he had on khaki shorts, knee-length white socks, blue boat shoes, and a gray T-shirt with "_**SPEED RACER**_" across the front. His name tag read '_Trixie's #1 Fan._' He had out his wallet and handed the server his 'National Express' card.

"Does that cover it?" the Speed Racer fan asked, and the server nodded, handing back the card and the receipt. He signed it and returned it to the server, handing both James and Anne their coffees before picking up his own cup.

He turned, and Anne saw bold, block letters across the back of his T-shirt: **TMMD**.

Before she could ask what it meant, two young men, about the same age as Jim and Tim, walked up and slammed their fists to their chests. "The Monkey Must Die!"

_Trixie's #1 Fan_ smiled and responded with the same salute, slamming his fist to his chest and replying: "Death to the Monkey!"

The young men nodded and walked away.

Anne looked perplexed at _Trixie's #1 Fan_, who smiled at her and nodded his recognition.

"Even lovelier in person than I imagined, '_Wanda_,'" he smiled, and Wanda grinned a rather-knowing grin, causing Trixie's #1 Fan to blush himself.

Eugene contemplated mass/fuel requirements. "How can you hate Chim-Chim so much, MonkeyMan?" he asked.

"The writers tossed him in the story for the little kids as a distraction," Fan started, and Eugene nodded his agreement. "He serves no purpose except for occasional comic relief and to sometimes mess things up. That's why I kill him off at the beginning of each of my stories. Besides," Fan grinned, "I feel so much better after I 'off' the monkey."

"You're just a monkey-phobic goon, little man," a deep tenor, almost baritone, voice laughed from behind Wanda and Eugene, and they turned to see a large African-American man with a big grin on his face. Dressed in long and colorful African robes, he carried a large walking staff with him. Wanda looked at his name badge and smiled: _DoctorWhat?_ was here, and he was one of her favorites. She absolutely adored his stories about military medicine and the treatment of wounded in the latest conflicts, and she loved his characters.

"Sir, I thought you were in the UAR," Fan said, and _DoctorWhat?_ smiled.

"Actually, I was in South Africa, when I got involved in 'ThighSmack'," he winced.

"'ThighSmack'?"

"Yes, another thing that the British took from the natives and renamed 'ShinWhack'," he replied. "In Africa, the upper legs of each of the combatants are alternately battered with elephant thigh bones, repeatedly, until one combatant finally falls: the winner gets the hand of the daughter of the tribal chief. Of course, they don't have that reason anymore, but they still continue to enjoy the tradition…and dishing out the pain," he laughed.

"Ouch," Wanda winced, and _DoctorWhat_? looked at her and smiled. "So, how do they celebrate now?" she asked.

The Doctor pointed at the large group of 40 or 50 boisterous men and women, dressed similarly to him, chanting at a roulette table. "Like everyone else: party in Vegas," he replied with a smile.

Wanda groaned, and Eugene laughed. "You know _Trixie's #1 Fan_?" he asked.

"From work," _DoctorWhat?_ replied, and he took a good look at the badges on Eugene and Wanda. "Oh, my," he stepped back and bowed. "Two of my favorite writers: I am sooo not worthy," he smiled as he rose. "And, Eugene, how you lucked out and married such a talented and beautiful young woman: we need to talk. I need some pointers, stat," he added, and Wanda blushed.

"Are you both reading?" the Doctor asked, and both nodded. "Good: I'm looking forward to it," he nodded to both of them. Then, turning, he headed away to join the crowd at the roulette table.

Wanda watched him walk away, then turned back to look at _Trixie's #1 Fan. _"Is he…?" she started, and he nodded in reply.

"Come with me," he indicated a direction. "There's a group of tables set up for writers that have been asked to read, and you two are definitely expected," he grinned.

--

The morning went quickly after they sat at the table, talking to the other writers and fans galore who came up to meet them, greet them, and ask for autographs from all of the different writers, especially from Eugene and Wanda. Eugene and Wanda signed several autographs, laughed with their fans, and told stories about their writing to those interested. After a time, however, people were taking far more interest in Wanda; that left a bored Eugene sitting and fretting about how long it was until lunch. His boredom occasionally turned to creating a new series of black hole experiments for some of Wanda's fans when they got more than a bit overexcited, but he managed to curb his enthusiasm as he could see that she was having the time of her life. Finally, though, he had had enough of the gushing:

'Oh, Lord,' Eugene mentally called out, 'In Thy infinite mercy and wisdom, impale me with a piece of the Soviet-era _**MIR**_ space station as it re-enters the atmosphere, fully flaming,' he concluded as he successfully stifled a dangerously Category-5 yawn.

Wanda recognized his look and decided to cut her talk with her fans short. Before she decided to 'close up shop', she and Eugene received a hand-delivered note from the organizers that a buffet lunch was now being served and that they, as part of the invited writers, were invited to partake first. En masse, the tables filled with writers all rose and followed the guides to the food, not unlike lemmings to the sea.

The writers created their plates as they went through the buffet line, and the guides pointed them to the five rooms that were to be used later for the reading sessions: Comics; Books and Plays; Movies and TV; Games and Anime; and Cartoons. Eugene and Wanda were not scheduled to be in the same room, much to Wanda's consternation. "Don't worry," Eugene said as they sat and ate, "I saw the schedule, and I managed to get my reading session moved up so I could get to hear you."

"When do I read?" Wanda asked, taking a bite of her smoked chicken, arugula, sun-dried tomato, and avocado sandwich.

"You're the last reader in your group," Eugene said, and Wanda choked on her sandwich.

"I thought that they saved the best for last," Wanda sputtered.

"They did; that's why you're there," Eugene smiled, leaning over and kissing Wanda's cheek.

Several groans came, and Wanda and Eugene looked up and grinned.

"That's so not fair, Admiral," one of the male writers groused. "You get the girls in the show and your stories, and now you get her, too?"

"Where do you think I get my material?" Eugene laughed. "I keep telling you all: 'write what you know,'" he grinned, and the male writers cheered.

"What have _**you**_ been writing?" Wanda whispered, and he grinned.

"No spoilers," he laughed, and Wanda punched him in the side, generating cheers from many of the female writers and fans in attendance.

"Just stories about a beautiful, red-headed and red-furred first officer that saved the Admiral's bacon that he fell in love with, that's all," one of the writers chuckled, and Wanda smiled while Eugene blushed.

"Yeah, now I see why he could describe her so well," another writer said as he gave Wanda an appraising look. "She's even more DDG than you described, Eugene," he added.

"'DDG?'" Wanda asked in the midst of the cheers while, at the same time, another blush began to form on her face.

"Drop-dead gorgeous," Eugene explained, and Wanda's face immediately leapt to the blazing mode to match her hair.

"We want to hear some stories," a young man called out, and the chant began:

"WE!

"WANT!

"STORIES!

And the chant continued and repeated until the first writer rose from the table to a mass of applause.

"It's time," Eugene said, and Wanda followed him to his room. He stopped, kissed her, and headed for the head table. Wanda took a seat at the back of the room, and she was startled when someone took the seat next to her.

"Janet Gilliland, Wanda: I met you earlier," the young woman who had approached her earlier smiled and extended her hand. Wanda noted that she had the same hair style that Kim had, but it was a bit longer and blond.

"Nice to meet you, Janet," Wanda replied, shaking the young woman's hand.

"I'm studying biology in undergraduate, and I want to be a critical care nurse, Wanda; it's because I want, one day, to work with you, if I get lucky enough to make it," Janet smiled, and Wanda returned the smile.

"Something tells me that you'll be wonderful, Janet: I hope I'm still in medicine when you're ready to practice. I looked forward to working with you," Wanda replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the brown-haired young man announced from the head table, "Welcome to the _**5th Annual West Coast FanFiction Writer's Conclave. **_Our first reader will be 'the Admiral': Eugene Crumholtz," he smiled, and the room erupted with a standing ovation when Eugene stood.

"He's such a hunk," Janet grinned as she sat down.

'Eat your heart out, girl: he's all mine,' Wanda grinned inside.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Eugene started.

"WE LOVE YOU, ADMIRAL!" one young woman yelled.

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!" another young woman yelled. The room broke out in laughter when the Admiral blushed.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think my wife would agree with that," he replied, and he threw Wanda a stage wink.

"Right answer," Wanda shouted out and grinned as the room filled with laughter to Eugene's attempt to crawl under the table.

"I've got a small section to share with you from my newest fic: 'Assault on the Malmeks,'" he began, and the crowd applauded, once again.

When the crowd died down, he began:

"'I looked at my Malmekian first officer: her tail was twitching, big time. Her red fur was ruffled around her neck, and her eyes were wide open as she stared at the communiqué playing before us.

"'That was not a good sign, but she was so dang intoxicating when she swished that tail of hers, I usually didn't worry about it too much…usually,'" he continued, and the crowd leaned forward to capture every word….

--

chapter now complete

**--**

**Author's afterward:**

--

I would be remiss if I didn't provide a nod to one of my inspirations for this chapter: "Union" by G-Go. His story gave Star_Eva01 the idea that he bounced off of me, and the result was Trixie's #1 Fan and his monkey-phobias (and, no, folks, it's not Ron this time).If you have not read this, I highly recommend that you do: it's 'da bomb,' as Wade would say.

Well, we know who this mysterious woman who admires 'Wanda's work' is…do you remember her? Hint: she appears in another story of mine, later in the arc...

And, just what _**is**_ Wanda 'writing?

Well, remember: what happens in Vegas, especially on a one-day trip, stays in Vegas.

--

_**What Happens in Vegas:**_

Chapter 1: Getaway

Chapter 2: Morning Meet n' Greet

Chapter 3: Afternoon Fun

Chapter 4: Goodnight, Wanda and Eugene

Epilogue: replay?

--

2010.02.21 update


End file.
